muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Muppets: Celebrating 65 Years of Comedy
The Muppets: Celebrating 65 Years of Comedy is an upcoming primetime special that aired on HBO and PBS on May 1, 2020, followed by a worldwide release on HBO Max, and Disney+ on May 2, 2020. The special lasts for 1.5-2 hours, and features characters new and old, as well as songs with different levels of popularity. Press kit description "The Muppets: Celebrating 65 Years of Comedy is an all-ages primetime event that offers a sweeping look back at sixty-five years of the Muppet family. The special reimagines classic segments and songs as the Sesame Street gang gets ready for a big party to celebrate their 65th birthday." Songs *"There's No Business Like Show Business" (intro theme; from The Muppets) *"Welcome!" (performed by Norah Jones, the Sesame Street cast and the Electric Mayhem; from Sesame Street) *'Driving Medley' (performed Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, and Sam and Friends) **"Movin' Right Along" (from The Muppets) **"Let's Go Driving" (from Sesame Street) *'Food Medley' (performed The Wiggles, The Swedish Chef, and Muppets of Sesame Street) **"C is for Cookie" (from Sesame Street) **"Vegetable Soup" (from The Wiggles) *"The People in Your Neighborhood" or "What's the Name of That Song?" or "Put Down the Duckie" *"Pass It On" *"The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha" *'Ending Medley' (performed by All Casts) **"Rainbow Connection" (from The Muppets) **"Just Shout Hooray!" (from The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss) **"Sing" (from Sesame Street) **"Children of Tomorrow" (from Fraggle Rock) **"Goodbye Song" (from Bear in the Big Blue House) Characters *''The Muppet Show Characters (speaking)'' :80s Robot, Afghan Hound, Angel Marie, Animal, Annie Sue, Beaker, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Behemoth, Big Mean Carl, Blind Pew, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Camilla the Chicken, Crazy Harry, Cue Card Monster, Doglion, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dr. Teeth, Droop, Floyd Pepper, The Flying Zucchini Brothers, Fozzie Bear, Frackles, Frogs, Gonzo, Janice, Johnny Fiama, Kermit the Frog, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mahna Mahna, Marvin Suggs, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Mo Frackle, Muppaphones, The Mutations, The Newsman, Nigel the Conductor, Old Tom, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pigs, Pokey, Pops, Rats, Rizzo the Rat, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Sal Minella, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Seymour the Elephant, Singing Food, The Snowths, Slim Wilson, Spamela Hamderson, Statler and Waldorf, The Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Thingy-Thing, Thog, Trumpet Girl, Uncle Deadly, Walleye Pike, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Whatnots, Yolanda Rat, Zoot *''Muppet Show Background Characters (non-speaking)'' :Armadillo, Angus McGonagle, Baskerville the Hound, Bill (frog), Bill the Bubble Guy, The Birdman, Blotch, Bubba the Rat, Bubba, Captain Pighead, Chester Rat, Clueless Morgan, Cockatoo, Cosmic Fish, Croaker, Cynthia Rose, David Hoggselhoff, Dodo, Dogs, The Early Bird, Fast Eddie, Gil (frog), Goggles, Hobos, Howard Tubman, James Bobin Muppet, Jill (frog), J.G., Kangaroo, Leprechauns, Lyle, Ma Bear, Mad Monty, Masterson Rat, Nigel the Director, One-Eyed Jack, Old Joe, Pilgrim, Polly Lobster, Rabbits, Rover Joe, Shakes, Shark, Sheep, Snakes, The Snerfs, Tatooey Rat, Troy, Unicorn, Vicki (snake), Zeke, Zippity Zap, Zelda Rose, Zondra *''Sesame Street Characters (speaking)'' :Abby Cadabby, The Amazing Mumford, Baby Bear, Baby Natasha, Bert, Biff, Big Bird, Captain Vegetable, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Curly Bear, Don Music, Elmo, Ernie, Forgetful Jones, Gabrielle, Goldilocks, Grover, Grundgetta, Guy Smiley, Harvey Kneeslapper, Herry Monster, Honkers, Hoots the Owl, Horatio the Elephant, Humphrey, Ingrid, Julia, Lefty the Salesman, Little Bird, Louie, Mama Bear, Mr. Johnson, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Old MacDonald, Oscar the Grouch, Papa Bear, Prairie Dawn, Roosevelt Franklin, Rosita, Rudy, Sherlock Hemlock, Sully, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster, Zoe *''Sesame Street Background Characters (non-speaking)'' :AM Monsters, Anything Muppets, Barkley, Betty Lou, The Big Bad Wolf, Buster the Horse, Clementine, The Countess, Deena, Gladys the Cow, Grouches, Hansel and Gretel, Herbert Birdsfoot, Honkers, Kermit the Forg, Maurice Monster, Mel, Mrs. Crustworthy, Narf, Ovejita, Pearl, Roxie Marie, Simon Soundman, Yip-Yip Martians *''Sesame Street International Characters (speaking)'' :Chamki, Funella Furchester, Furgus Fuzz, Gonger, Harvey P. Dull, Kami, Phoebe Furchester-Fuzz, Zuzu *''Fraggle Rock Characters (speaking)'' :Boober Fraggle, Cotterpin Doozer, Gobo Fraggle, Junior Gorg, Ma Gorg, Mokey Fraggle, Pa Gorg, Philo and Gunge, Red Fraggle, Sprocket, Uncle Travelling Matt, Wembley Fraggle, Wrench Doozer *''Bear in the Big Blue House Characters (speaking)'' :Bear, Doc Hogg, Grandma Flutter, Luna, Ojo, Otto and Etta Otter, Pip and Pop, Ray the Sun, Shadow, Treelo, Tutter, Ursa *''Bear in the Big Blue House Background Characters (non-speaking)'' :Big Old Bullfrog, Harry the Duck, Jack the Dog, Mama Duck *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Characters (speaking)'' :The Cat in the Hat, Fox in Socks, The Grinch, Horton the Elephant, The Little Cats, Max, Morton the Elephant Bird, Mr. Knox, Sam-I-Am, Terrence McBird, Jane Kangaroo, Junior Kangaroo, Sarah Hall-Small, Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose, Yertle the Turtle *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Background Characters (non-speaking)'' :Eliza Jane, Goober, Matthew Katsroom, Mayor Stovepipe, Sue Snue *''Sam and Friends Characters (speaking)'' :Harry the Hipster, Sam, Yorick *''Mopatop's Shop Characters (speaking)'' :Moptatop, Puppyduck, Moosey Mouse, Claudia Bird, Odd-Job Gerald *''MuppeTelevision Characters (speaking)'' :Bean Bunny, Chip, Clifford, Digit, Leon, Lindbergh, Vicki *''MuppeTelevision Background Characters (non-speaking)'' :Anthony, Codzilla, Fern, Waldo C. Graphic *''The Hoobs Characters (speaking)'' :Groove, Hubba Hubba, Iver, Roma, Tula *''Little Muppet Monsters Characters (speaking)'' :Boo Monster, Molly Monster, Tug Monster *''Pajanimals Characters (speaking)'' :Apollo, CowBella, Squacky, Sweetpea Sue Cast Human Cast Special Guest Stars :Fran Brill, Norah Jones, Frank Oz, The Wiggles, Muppeteer Cast Main Cast *Bill Barretta as Angel Marie, Beautiful Day Monster, Behemoth, Big Mean Carl, Bobo the Bear, Cue Card Monster, Doglion, Dr. Teeth, Harry the Hipster, Johnny Fiama, Mahna Mahna, Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf the Dog, Singing Food, The Swedish Chef *Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Abby Cadabby, Little Cat A, Morton the Elephant Bird, Spamela Hamderson, The Snowths, Singing Food *Ryan Dillon as Baby Natasha, Don Music, Elmo, Frog, Leon, Lefty the Salesman, Roosevelt Franklin, Sam, Sprocket *Dave Goelz as Beauregard, Boober Fraggle, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Digit, Frog, Gonzo, Muppaphone, Philo, Rizzo the Rat, Uncle Travelling Matt, Waldorf, Wrench Doozer, Zoot *Eric Jacobson as Animal, Bert, Blue Frackle, Fozzie Bear, Green Frackle, Guy Smiley, Grover, Harvey Kneeslapper, Marvin Suggs, Miss Piggy, Mutation 1, The Newsman, Oscar the Grouch, Sam the Eagle, Two-Headed Monster (left head) *Peter Linz as Captain Vegetable, Ernie, Droop, Frog, Herry Monster, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Muppaphone, Mutation 2, Pip, Purple Frackle, Robin the Frog, Statler, Tutter, Walter, Walleye Pike *David Rudman as Baby Bear, Beaker, Bobby Benson, Cookie Monster, Frog, Humphrey, Janice, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Poogy, Muppaphone, Scooter, Sully, Two-Headed Monster (right head), Wayne *Matt Vogel as Big Bird, Blind Pew, Camilla the Chicken, Count von Count, Crazy Harry, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Floyd Pepper, Frog, Forgetful Jones, Kermit the Frog, Lew Zealand, Mr. Johnson, Pops, Slim Wilson, Uncle Deadly Additional Cast Notes *The Pajanimals characters are the only ones who come from a show that aren't considered a Muppet TV show, yet they're included as Shadic thought they were considered a Muppet show. *While The Cat in the Hat primarily plays The Cat in the Hat in this special (as the original performer), the Cat's singing voice was his Season 2 performer, Martin P. Robinson. Category:Muppet idea Specials Category:2020